Calling
by EshtarWind
Summary: SasuSaku... Poem or monologue? Ahhh... I don't know which side it qualify... just words.


**Author's Note: Longer than Flying… Too long, I think. I just don't know how to end it. XD. See how Konayuki from Remioromen can change your soul for a long time? Granted request (if it could be called a request) …. Please R&R.**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live_

_Your hand that I held…_

_Will we lose it someday?_

_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile_

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you_

_**-UVERworld: D-Technolife-**_

_**Bleach Soundtrack**_

--------------------------------------------------

**A Granted SasuSaku**

**Calling**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jingle._

**It's dark…**

**It's dark and cold…**

**Why?**

_**Years ago…**_

_**It didn't feel like this**_

_**It's warm… and tranquil**_

_**Although it's not bright enough**_

_**But…**_

_**But at least…**_

_**It's warm**_

_Jingle…_

**Years ago…**

**It's years ago…**

**It's all past…**

**And we could never go back**

**Never…**

_Jingle…  
_

**Why do you have to walk this path alone?**

**You have choices…**

_**But why must this path?**_

_**I still don't understand…**_

**You…**

**You're distancing yourself from me…**

**Too far…**

**You're just too far away for me now…**

**Too far to reach…**

**To touch…**

**To even feel**

_Jingle._

**When you go…**

**He talked about you a lot, you know**

**Everything is about you**

_**Dammit.**_

_**Didn't he know that he hurt me?**_

_**Calling your name like crazy…**_

_**He…**_

_**He made your name resurface again…**_

_**Emerging the thought of you again…**_

_**Like a disease…**_

_Jingle…_

**I could never touch you…**

**I couldn't even make you hear me that time**

_**I…**_

_**I could never make you… see me…**_

_Jingle…_

**Did you ever notice me?**

**Did you ever see me?**

**At least a glance?**

_**Just a glance?**_

_Jingle…_

**I'm too unimportant to see, am I?**

**You're in the spotlight, I'm in the back**

_**But… you know?**_

_**I always try to decorate myself**_

_**To improve myself…**_

_**To bloom**_

_**Blooming in front of you**_

**From a bud that doesn't even deserves a glance…**

**To a flower…**

**A flower prettier than cosmos**

_Jingle…_

**If you just see…**

**If you just… take a little rest and look behind…**

**You should have seen me there**

**Preparing myself for you to pick**

**Always…**

_Jingle._

_**Now it's too late to even wish for you to look behind**_

_**You'll never rest**_

_**You'll never stop**_

_**And if I always behind you then…**_

_**Then you'll never see me…**_

_Jingle._

**You get it now?**

**I'm running**

_For all this time…_

_You're always in the spotlight, I'm the back…_

_Waiting…_

_**But now is not the same anymore**_

_Years ago…_

_It's years ago…_

_It's all past…_

_And we could never go back_

_Never…_

**So I'm running**

**Running for you**

_**Following the sound of the footsteps of whom I adore**_

_**Following the faint path of whom I love**_

_**Following the path of you**_

_It's dark…_

_And it's cold…_

_Too dark to see…_

_Too cold to even feel…_

**But I'm running…**

**And I will keep running…**

**_Until I catch you up_**

_**Until I find you**_

_**Until I…**_

_**Until I walk beside you…**_

_**Walk home…**_

_The ring stops, Sasuke-kun._

**The only sound in this empty world stopped**

**Now it's just me to fill the hollow**

_**So I will call you**_

_Let it echoes._

_Let it pass._

_It's alright._

_You don't need to answer me **(anyway, you never, right?)**_

_No._

_I will find the answer myself…_

_The answer of your world…_

_**Your place…**_

_**Your heart…**_

_And I'm running to it_

_Running…_

**Until I catch you up**

**Until I found you**

**Until I…**

_**Until I bring you home**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**OWARI**

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
